


Please Don't Stop

by wildeisms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transgender Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: Every time Jacob used his tongue on Newt, he always thought that he had ascended to some other realm of sheer pleasure.Jacob eats Newt out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much in the way of porn for this pairing, and even less involving trans Newt.

Every time Jacob used his tongue on Newt, he always thought that he had ascended to some other realm of sheer pleasure. He had been afraid the first time, confused by why anyone would want someone’s tongue down there and who had first thought to try such a strange and faintly disgusting activity, but then Jacob had actually done it, and all doubts had left Newt’s mind. And from that point on, he had grown incredibly fond of the activity.

“Oh, Jacob,” he moaned, and he was thankful for the soundproofing spell they’d put on their bedroom, as he knew he would never have been able to keep quiet enough to avoid every neighbour and both the muggle police and potentially a bunch of aurors coming to investigate the cause of the commotion. But with the charm solidly in place, he could let himself cry out freely as Jacob took him undone. “Oh, oh,  _ oh _ ! D-don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

Jacob’s tongue was lapping at his clitoris, swirling around it and making him tremble and moan out with pleasure. His thighs were up over Jacob’s shoulders now, his hands in Jacob’s hair, and it took all of his self-control not to shamelessly rut against Jacob’s face in a shameless display of need and want, like a wampus cat in heat. He could feel his own natural wetness combining with Jacob’s saliva, leaving him soaked and messy. It felt filthy and wonderful in the best possible way, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more and he needed it right away, or else he would simply burn up from arousal. “Jacob, Jacob, please,” he begged, his whole body thrumming with pure need and unabashed sexual energy.

“I’ve got you,” Jacob hummed, then moved on to something that felt like the deepest of kisses, with tongue and lips and just the right amount of pressure that made him scream out and thrust up, the hand in Jacob’s hair tightening and holding him there. Far from minding, Jacob hummed happily against his flesh and Newt almost sobbed in response. 

“Is that good, baby?” Jacob asked in a low, rumbling voice, and Newt let out a breathless laugh. How could he ask such a question? It was so good, better than good, so much so that he could scarcely remember how to speak, and was reduced to pure moans that grew and grew in a crescendo of noise and pitch as Newt felt the heat that culminated in his groin spreading further and further throughout his body, making his toes curl and his back arch as he held onto Jacob’s hair as if his life depended on it.

He knew he must look like a complete wreck, but he didn’t care. He was too far gone to care about anything other than the sensation of Jacob’s mouth against his hot flesh and the rising pressure inside him. “Jacob I’m- I’m- I’m going- going to… to- ah!” he panted desperately, and it was taking all his concentration to remain in control enough to even speak. 

“Fuck, yes, Newt… You taste so fucking good, come on, just let go…” Jacob murmured, and Newt shuddered as pressed his hips upwards against Jacob’s mouth, the sheer volume of his wordless moans drowning out even his own thoughts. They built up and up and up into a climax of pleasure that rushed through him like a wave and burst out of him like a breaking dam, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. 

Jacob’s mouth kept moving against him until his whole body slumped back against the mattress. From there, Newt felt him lick long, slow laps over the area around it, cleaning up the excess of wetness left behind all over his pale, freckled skin. It was then, in the haze of satiation and sensation, that he realised he was even more wet than usual. But when he opened his eyes to look down at Jacob, he was grinning. “I love your come.”

“My what?” Newt asked, his voice slow and faintly slurring.

Jacob chuckled and pushed himself back up the bed to kiss Newt on the lips. He tasted strange, but it was a familiar kind of strange that Newt recognised from many a kiss and even, though he was still embarrassed to admit it, his own fingers in his mouth during certain particularly indulgent alone time. He tasted, as filthy as it was, like Newt’s sex. “Your… The stuff that comes out when you orgasm. For you, that’s that wetness. You could probably taste it,” he added with a crooked smile that made the fading sexual release inside him flicker in the faintest hint of interest. But he was content to simply lie with Jacob for a moment, not yet desperate to seek another release, although he most certainly could have done so.

“Mm, I could,” Newt agreed, then pulled Jacob in for another kiss. “I think I like it too. Is yours called come too?”

“My- Yeah. Yeah, it is”

“I like yours even more, then. And if you’re willing, I’d rather like you to let me suck your cock and let me taste your come.” At these words, Jacob made a faint strangled noise and licked his lips, and Newt felt another spark. Merlin, he loved having Jacob’s cock in his mouth. “Is that a yes?” he asked with a faint smirk. 

“Yes,” Jacob agreed in a low growl, and Newt climbed on top of his lap to kiss him deeply. This was going to be simply wonderful.


End file.
